My Somewhat Sucky School Year  Extra's!
by RedVinesGirl11
Summary: Extras from my story My Somewhat sucky school year with Travis Stoll. Small trinkets that never made it past my rubbish basket and recycling bin. This includes cut scenes, interviews with the characters, facts, and certain backgrounds.
1. Melissa Christina Walker

Extras from my story _My Somewhat sucky school year with Travis Stoll._ Small trinkets that never made it past my rubbish basket and recycling bin. This includes cut scenes, interviews with the characters, facts, and certain backgrounds.

21 facts about Melissa Christina Walker.

She_ loves_ Volleyball and Softball.

Her favorite subject is English, because it's her only class with Christian.

Her first date with Christian was bowling.

Her favorite color is yellow, because it reminds her of the summer.

She plays hockey as a hobby.

She hopes to get into Stanford on Volleyball scholarship.

One of her favorite memories of her twin brothers is when she was forced to take them to 'How To Train your Dragon' and James got scared and Matthew just hugged him until the 'scary part' was over.

She hates blueberries.

She's allergic to pineapple.

Prefers bracelets over necklaces.

She likes watching Lifetime in her free time.

Considered being a cheerleader so Christian would notice her.

Went to Elementary and Junior High with Taylor.

They _were not _friends. At all.

Has a cat named licorice.

Has been to England.

When she was in Elementary school she had a crush on her 4th grade teacher.

Already has her dress picked out for prom.

She loves Twilight.

Dislikes both Coke and Pepsi. Doctor Pepper is her favorite.

Loves peaches.

**Well there you go! Taylor's will be up shortly!**


	2. Taylor Rachel Lissy

Extras from my story _My Somewhat sucky school year with Travis Stoll._ Small trinkets that never made it past my rubbish basket and recycling bin. This includes cut scenes, interviews with the characters, facts, and certain backgrounds.

21 facts about Taylor Rachel Lissy

She has three siblings, an older brother in the military, an older sister who's a nurse, and a baby sister who's 1 and a half.

She doesn't like sports.

She excels at art, she also enjoys reading.

She is very quiet.

She and Melissa didn't get along at all in Elementary and Junior High.

Her favorite show is Supernatural for _reasons._

She hates being called a nerd.

She met Connor after he helped her pick up her books after someone knocked them down.

Her favorite color is the color of Connor's eyes.

But before she met Connor it _was_ red.

She has a bracelet that she hasn't taken off since she put on, from her mother.

She's very insecure.

She likes photography.

Her mother is very sick.

When she was little her parents bought her a 500 pack of crayola crayons. She still counts it as the best present she's ever gotten.

She drinks a cup of coffee every day.

She also eats a Dark Chocolate Artian Rolled Wafer with it.

She used to have a lip piercing.

She likes wearing dresses in the summer, but not in the spring or fall.

She could live on Oreos.

Her favorite books include _Mirror Mirror, Pretty Women, To kill a mockingbird, and Bloodlines._

She hates Twilight.

**Yay:D**

**Oh yeah! I changed my UserI.D.!**


	3. Cut Scene in Chapter 17

**Outtake of Chapter 17, _Back at Camp._**

**Here it is, horribly written and everything!**

Katie walked up to the middle of the courtyard, taking a deep breath though her nose, the scent of _her camp _welcoming her.

Travis stood next to her "We're back" He laced his fingers through hers.

Katie closed her eyes. "We're back"

Katie let her surroundings relax her, as a breeze went through her loose hair she smelt the strong scent of Strawberry and Sea Salt.

She shivered, with only her costume and a lot of dog drool on she was freezing.

"Come here" Travis said quietly, wrapping his arms around her, tucking her into his jean jacket.

Although this gave her absolute no warmth support for her leg, she felt warmth spreading throughout her body.

"Children!"

Katie turned towards Chiron with a slight blush at being caught.

He gave them a look "I thought I told you to return to your cabins"

The both gave a small, awkward laugh before separating and walking over to their own cabins, giving Chiron a wave as he watched them.


	4. Travis Terance Stoll

**21 facts about Travis Stoll. (Headcanon)**

He actually hates Cheesecake.

He spend over a month praying to his father and making sacrifices so he could help him out with Katie.

He _has _heard Aphrodite in his head, just like Katie.

He's had an off and on crush on Katie since he was 10 years old.

He's had several girlfriends before Katie.

He knows his fatal flaw, and he's scared to Hades over it.

His ideal drink is Orange and Cherry Koolaid, mixed.

His dyslexia isn't that bad.

He doesn't think before he does things.

He's only seen his father 8 times.

Connor was with him 5 of those times.

He hates cooking.

And drama.

When he was little he got beat up by a gang of kids at school because he stuck up for his brother when they were making fun of the way he talked.

He doesn't have a favorite color.

He _loves _first person shooting games.

He's a gamer.

He's still making arrow to the knee jokes.

His favorite color Gatorade is blue.

He came to camp when he was 9, and Connor was 8.

He and Connor ran away.


	5. Cut scene in Chapter 7 Travis Backstory

**Cut Scene in Chapter 7, 20 Questions goes right?**

"Okay!" I said sitting up "I've got one I haven't asked foe, how did you and Connor get to camp?"

Suddenly, in the matter of a few second, Travis's whole mood changed, I then realized the possibility of the question being a sore subject.

"You don't have to answer that" I said quickly, mentally slapping myself for asking "It's none of my business and I re-"

Travis cut me off "No, it's alright, just…I haven't told that story in a long time" He cleared his throat

"I came to camp when I was 9 years old, Connor had just turned 8. We ran away…we just, we just couldn't take it anymore"

I felt my eyes go wide as his words, but gave a small nod when he looked over, almost to see if he could keep speaking

"Our mother…she wasn't fit for children. She wasn't crazy or anything, I don't think she ever really knew she had children with a Greek god. She just really didn't love us. She spend whatever money we got from the government on drugs and brought strange men home, I really don't think she loved us"

I felt my mouth go dry as the image of a child Travis and Connor was slapped into my mind, two small little boys curled into a corner of some room for uninsured safely.

He went on "Finally, when our mother hadn't returned for 4 days, Connor and I had to leave. We were hungry and cold in our dingy apartment, so we collected whatever we could find of our things into my small school backpack and we left."

"Where did you go?" I asked, the question escaping my mouth before I could stop it

"I can't really remember" He said, squinting like it would help him clear the images in his head "For the first 2 weeks, I don't know. It's a miracle we survived, being 2 demi-gods and everything, but we didn't know _and _we still were kids. But I know that somehow we ended up in a park, where we slept for a couple days. I can still remember their faces of the pretty women" Travis grinned

He stopped his story briefly to look over to me "They were Dryads, the 'pretty women' that helped us, they directed us over to a traveling pack of Satyrs, who were all dressed in jeans and concert t-shirts. They were all whispering about 'Pan' I remember feeling the need to direct them over to the nearest grocery store."

I giggled, despite the lingering dark feeling in the tree house.

He winked causing my heart rate to speed up a bit, then continued "One Satyr in particular helped us the most, his name was Ailk, helped us the most. He was the one making sure we had enough to eat and protecting us from the few monsters that came our way during our journey"

"Really?" I asked, his story was _much_ better than mine, a girl who got kicked out from her step mother. "What happened after you got back to camp?"

Travis shrugged "Once we got there, Connor and I still had no idea what was going on, we only knew from what Ailk told us, that we were special. So Chiron came in and told us everything with a cheesy 15 minute movie, told us to head to the unclaimed section in the Hermes section and that was it. Ailk came and said goodbye, and considering he was the only sort of parental figure we had ever had it was kind of hard. He set off to look for Pan with his little group and I never saw him again"

Travis kept staring out of the small square window in the wood, lost in his memories. After a few moments he turned to me with a smile plastered on his face "So back to 20 questions?"

I nodded slowly, unsure how to process the information. Travis then started blasting away questions at me about favorite singers.


End file.
